Naruto and the Tooth Ninja
by InnocentLily
Summary: Naruto is eight and he looses his first tooth, he doesn't know what to do with it, and the Tooth Ninja gets annoyed. What will happen? not good at summary's. Slight NaruHina. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple. I DO own the Tooth Ninja, because she is me, if I was a kind of Tooth Fairy. 

In the village of Konahakagure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Tooth Ninja takes the children's teeth that have fallen out and gives them a nice, shiny quarter. But an 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki didn't know this. All he knew was that teeth falling out was natural because of what he saw kids telling their parents that one of his/her teeth fell out.

When he lost his first tooth, he put it on his night stand thing, and went to sleep. Late in the night, when Naruto was fast asleep, the Tooth Ninja, who was wearing a Village hidden in the Plaque Headband (Tooth on it) dark blue shirt and pants and brown hair. Oh, and she had a sack full of quarters and a light blue glow.

"Looks like this kid lost his first tooth. Guess his folks didn't tell him to put it under his pillow, which is a shame, I like a little bit of a challenge." thought the Tooth Ninja as she took the tooth and left Naruto a quarter.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find his tooth gone, and then properly freaks out. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHERE'D MY TOOTH GO?! Did I knock it off when I was asleep? If I did, where'd it land?" He turns his room upside down, and doesn't find it. Then, he notices a quarter where his tooth was. "Whut the..." He thinks about it for a good 10 minutes, and then. "SOMEONE STOLE MY TOOTH AND LEFT ME A LOUSY QUARTER?! Well. The next time I loose a tooth, I'm gonna catch that tooth stealing person, BELIEVE IT!"

About a week later, and Naruto is still determened to catch the "tooth stealing person" and he loses another tooth, so, before he goes to sleep, he rigs up a trap that makes a cage fall on whoever steps on the trip wire.

Later that night, the Tooth Ninja comes back, and she notices the cage. "The kid STILL hasn't put his Tooth under his pillow? and he's trying to catch me?" She takes his tooth and leaves him another quarter.

Again, the next morning, Naruto wakes up, and looks to see if his trap went off, and gets caught in it. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO CATCH THIS GUY?" Naruto gets dressed, then walks off in a huff to look for anyone who looks like a tooth stealer. Eventually, he just starts wandering around and runs into someone, litterally.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going buddy!" said Naruto. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry..." said the person. 'Wait a second.' thought Naruto. 'I know that voice!' (his eyes were closed with frustration and pain) "It's ok, Hinata. It's my fault." 'gasp I ran into Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata. 'How didn't I know it was him?' She blushes alot and hides behind a conviniently placed barrel.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun! Umm... what are you doing out here?" "Just thinking about stuff. I might get some ramen too, though... Why? What are you doing?" "Oh! I'm, umm... I'm running some errands for my father. What were you thinking about?" "Well... There's some guy who keeps stealing the teeth that I lose. And after he takes my tooth, he leaves me a lousy quarter!" "Umm... I think I know who it is, Naruto-kun." "WHO? Was it Shino? He looks like the kinda person who'd steal stuff." "It's not Shino-san, it's the Tooth Ninja." "Whose the Tooth Ninja?" "She's a ninja who works for Lord Hokage collecting teeth for his dentures, and she's a pretty good fighter also." "Hmm... I got an idea. Thanks, Hinata! See ya round!" Naruto left, fomulating his plan, with Hinata just standing there.

Eventually, Naruto lost another tooth, and his plan was put into action. With night fallen, and the Tooth Ninja making her rounds, Naruto went into a fake sleep. The Tooth Ninja got to Naruto's house, and Naruto heard her say "Ok, note to self: Tell Lord Hokage to tell this kid to put his lost teeth under his pillow." Naruto sat up, got his consealed net out, and caught the Tooth Ninja and trapped her on the floor.

"HEY! Whats the big idea, kid? Let me GO!" screamed the Tooth Ninja as she tried to get out of the net. "No way!" answered Naruto. "Not until you tell me why you only give kids quarters. What the heck can some kid buy with a quarter?" "Look, kid, I know kids can't buy much with a quarter, but parents normaly buy most of the stuff anyway. Now shut up or you might wake your folks!" "I... don't have parents..."

That said, the Tooth Ninja took a closer look at Naruto. 'Wait a second. This kid looks kinda like the Fourth Hokage, and he died when he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into a kid. So that means.' "Well," began the Tooth Ninja, "I guess I can say something to the Tooth Councial. Maybe if they raise my pay, I can give each kid a buck. Should buy more than a quarter can." Naruto looked at the Tooth Ninja suspisiously to make sure that she wasn't lieing, and then he let her go because he saw she was telling the truth. "You got a deal. I'll be waiting for my dollar." "Got it. By the way, kid? I could have gotten out of here at anytime." and with that, the Tooth Ninja disappered.

Two weeks later, Naruto lost another tooth, and he made sure to put it under his pillow. The Tooth Ninja took his tooth, and insted of a dollar, gave him a note. He woke up, and found the note. It read:

"Dear kid, I talked to the tooth councial about my raise, and it turns out that the Tooth Dragon and the Tooth Monster also wanted raises! So I talked about it with them, because only two could get raises at the time, and if you turn this over, you'll find out what happened." Naruto turned it over and found a picture of the Tooth Ninja beaten to a pulp and a quarter taped on the back. Underneath the picture it said "They talked me out of it..."

**OK! So theres something Naruto-y since I got the idea randomly. I'm not gonna ask you to be nice, since I don't beg**


End file.
